puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2010-1
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the first half of 2010. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2010-06-29= * Fix recolors for lacquered chest * Remove secondary enamel from eastern bench since it only has one color * Fix katana display being AWOL in the ordering interface =2010-06-28= * Gunning swabbies now take longer to get up to speed on a fresh board =2010-06-25= * New furniture for manufacture: eastern bench, lacquered chest * Move the katana display to the section for tabletop furniture * Fix the recipes for byobu screens and bamboo sleeping mats so products will be properly colored * Make gunning swabbies automagically swap to new sets of guns if available when they fill all theirs * Fix a bug involving brigand kings and junks * Change the "Barrel of rice" to "Rice barrel" * Adjust the recipe for the junk * On newly-created junks, have pirates come aboard by the exit * On newly-created junks, properly block off tiles impacted by the anchor and its winch * Fix issues with hooks recoloring in portrait art * Fix a few off-color pixels near the back of the feathered hat =2010-06-24= * Allow katanas and dadaos to be held in portraits * Fix missing translations for various brigand king trinkets in portraits * Gunning swabbies no longer magic up cannonballs * Adjust handling of battle navigation scoring to break up the clumping at the top =2010-06-23= * New furniture for manufacture: rice barrel, lacquered table, hanging fan, eastern scroll, qing chair, yoke-back chair, katana display, bamboo sleeping mat, ming vase, sake set, tea set, byobu folding screen * New ship for manufacture: Junk * Swabbies can now be ordered to gun * Show icons for vessel subclasses on their deeds * Sort vessels with subclasses along with the regular ships of their class =2010-06-07= * Adjust Katana strike pattern to be slightly less powerful (swapped columns 3 & 4). =2010-06-04= * Two new swords: Dadao & Katana - NOTE: the drop patterns are highly subject to change as we learn more about their balance through testing here on Ice and elsewhere. If you have thoughts on their balance, please check out the Dadao & Katana thread in the ice forums. =2010-05-19= * On medium islands, allow six buildings as long as one of those is housing * Fix erroneously lit lanterns on certain ships * Fix a booched message in expeditions * Fix a missing translation for Pirate Hall construction sites * Fix a bug with jobbers not being able to chart courses to sea monsters * Fix some bugs causing missing background images in the installer =2010-05-17= * Brigand King expeditions now better understand Kings' preferred ship types * Allow different cannons to be used in the Pirate Hall's lobby * Allow painting of the Pirate Hall lobby (existing lobbies will still be broken) * Some more scene tweaks to the grandiose hall (again, existing halls will have the old scenes) =2010-05-14= * Allow players to set their crew/flag halls as their homes * Fix more bugs with crew hall permissions for non-crew members * More scene fixes for the grandiose hall's crypt. Again, old scenes are unchanged, new ones get the fix * Fix a bug with crew/flag halls and renames (which caused many halls to erroneously report the wrong name) * All Brigand Kings can now properly express their rage =2010-05-12= * Fix some issues with choosing appropriate Brigand Kings for players * Show Brigand King faces on the expedition list * Include crew/flag halls on the list of houses to whisk to on the noticeboard * Fix grandiose hall scenes to not allow pirates inside the walls (existing scenes will still be broken, new ones will be fixed) * Don't allow pirates ranked in OTHER crews to have roommate permissions in crew halls * Rename portrait "Rigging" item to "Block and Tackle" * New portrait item "Rigging" for rigging experience * Give 36 hours of labor per account per calendar day =2010-05-11= * New furniture for manufacture: Hammock * New building type: Pirate Hall * Brigand Kings are now spawned as expeditions; you can be tipped off to a ship that will have the king if you attack it * Each Brigand King now has two more trinkets to award (these new ones are more common than the older ones) * Brigand King eggs require the full set of trinkets, including these new ones * Fix bug with Brigand Kings not properly firing all managers when capturing an island * Fix bug with Brigand Kings maintaining Island Attraction buildings * Fix missing weaving stats for Brigand Kings * Fix bug with curly hair and shakos in portraits * New portrait item for foraging experience =2010-04-19= * Atlantean monster-spawning now reacts a bit quicker to being out-gunned * Point out the captain's clock's special ability in the ordering interface * Remove the two views of the large table involving a candelabra since it interacted poorly with other things =2010-04-16 : the Wrath of Khan= * Greeter receiving requests from greenies get a louder announcement. * Bumblebeard now prods you if you don't take your sail or carpentry station promptly during the Learn-to-Pillage mission. =2010-04-16= * Sea Monster Tweaks ** Shifted safe zone starting positions back toward the shallow end (it had crept toward deep end due to other changes). ** Apply puzzle-balancing chest awards to Cursed Isles. * Pillaging Tutorial Tweaks ** Fixed the bow placement. ** Fixed some trouble with when Bumblebeard's speech does/doesn't appear ** Fixed bug where swabbies didn't take their share. ** Fixed bug where your target vessel would sometimes sail right past. ** Added note about targeting to the swordfight tutorial. * Reduced the herbs required in the wildflowers recipes * Added an action on the Captain's Clock to show you the ocean's time (a la /info). =2010-04-14= * New navy tutorial mission: Learn to Pillage * Tweak some recipes on the new furniture * New furniture for manufacture: Captain's clock =2010-04-13= * Voyages stash a copy of the crew cut as well as the booty shares when they start, so give the appropriate message to folks on boats when that changes * The epaulet jacket is for the ladies, so stop claiming it's for males * Fix bug with some buttons (e.g. crew info, crew issues) not working * Fix bug causing black boxes to not show up for sale * Fix bug with building info panel on Java 1.5 * In inactive buildings, allow the market bidding interface but act as if it has no access to the building's hold =2010-04-12= * Make the new Atlantis spawning better understand the strengths of monsters. In particular, it will properly understand the threat posed by an Archelon's dragoons * Ensure monkey boats always have room for Jell-O * New clothing for manufacture: Femal epaulet jacket * Use herbs, not cloth in the new flower recipes * Really enable the bowl of fruit for manufacture * Fix missing art for vase with wildflowers * Fix bug with the fancy place setting recipe producing the wrong item * Fix issues with existing portraits involving the monthly versions of the two newly-permanent backgrounds =2010-04-09= * In Atlantis, shift some chests away from the random divvy pool into the puzzler pool * In Atlantis, adjust the distribution of puzzler chests to the distribution of puzzles by pirate-hour * Permanently enable two monthly portrait backgrounds: Molasses' Commodities Market and Pishkirlin's Good Omens * New furniture for manufacture: Torn wall map, Desktop map, Large desktop map, Place setting, Basic meal, Fancy meal, Meal with wine, Bowl of fruit, Upholstered chair, Striped chair, Large table, Vase with wildflowers, Planter of wildflowers * Fix bug with labor type not being translated * When listing managers, if there's more than one, don't put the first one on the same line as the group label =2010-04-02= * Various changes to rebalance Atlantis: ** Triketos sparklies now repair a fixed amount of damage, not a percentage of the ship's max ** Overhaul monster spawning. The shallow end should stay shallow for small ships, but ramp up if larger ships come in to play ** Lower difficulty monsters start with lower health ** Lower difficulty monsters drop fewer dragoons * When clicking in bilge, warp the game cursor to the mouse's location * Snug up mouse controls in weaving, and snap on click like bilge now does * Clicking anywhere on the weave board now battens * Link pirate/crew/flag names from island/building tabs to their info pages * Better sort trinkets by category * Fix a few booched labor-related messages * Potential fix for bug in drinking where the client and server disagreed about whose turn it was =2010-03-23= * Allow this year's eggs in portraits * Don't sell boxes from Black Markets that have gone dark * No longer award repute points for losing to skellies/zombies * Award repute for purchasing houses * Fix two Cursed Isles scenes with non-functioning forage objects * Speed up how quickly skellies/zombies darken the sky on islands =2010-03-09= * Fix bug blocking forts from having managers =2010-03-08= * Fix a bug causing ironmongery games to hang * Clean up weaving sounds * Weaving mouse control now tracks the mouse instead of needing drags. Clicks anywhere on the reed (top or bottom) will batten * Spruce up the weaving tutorials some * The starting pieces on weaving boards are now properly battened down * Fix a bug with monsters not always making islands dark =2010-03-05= * Fix missing icon for palace managers on pirate pages * Clean up a few graphical glitches with Bumblebeard * Add a crafting mission for weaving * Show the crafting missions for puzzles on their free days even if you don't aren't subscribed/don't have a labor badge * Fix a bug where scenes could get booched when leaving shipwrecks * Fix missing translation for Black Market construction sites * Fix bug with foraging art being rendered in inconsistent orders (causing strangely glowing crates, ants without numbers, etc.) * Only humans can treasure haul, so don't allow you to order bots to try * Lots of translation updates for foreign languages =2010-03-03= * Potential fix for audio not working with 64-bit Java * Bring the fourth color sooner in weaving =2010-03-02= * Squash the long standing bug where chunks of scenes would sometimes be AWOL * Add some sounds to weaving * Fix another zombie/skeleton message mixup * Allow palaces, forts, and attraction buildings to have managers * Improve performance of overlayed animations (e.g. Bumblebeard) * Allow black boxes to be held in portraits =2010-02-26= * Fix message on zombie charms that said they summoned skeletons * Fix bug causing weaving to not show new pieces with Java 1.5 * Make weaving sparklies rarer, but worth more points * Fix bug causing weaving to only let you pause once. This may also clear up the reports of weaving not showing a duty report until you hit escape. * Show weaving stats on pirate info pages * Fix bug where an error wrapping a black market box would result in a booched box * Fix bug with creating black big cats for the black market * Fix bug causing some expedition scenes to blow up =2010-02-25= * New puzzle: Weaving * Internal changes to wrapped presents * Adjust positioning of portals for Black Markets * Fix problem with some Black Market goods not being properly aged when unwrapped * Fix bug causing zombie charms to spawn skellies * Fix help URL for the Black Market * Add a "Fetch items" button to the purchasing interface for items that require a design =2010-02-24= * New Attraction: Black Market - Purchase a Black Box with a random prize inside. Production ocean price will be 10,000 PoE but will be cheaper on Ice for now for testing. =2010-02-22= * Yet another swordfight generation scheme - this should result in identical piece streams for different players. =2010-02-18= * Add several new Cursed Isles Island Scenes. * Adjust swordfight piece generation. =2010-02-17= * Fix a bug in Swordfight piece generation. * Fix bug where the design-required items didn't correctly identify that you had/needed a design. * Fix bug where imperial outposts weren't enterable =2010-02-16= * Imperial Outposts now award trinkets to "dedicated hands" (subscribers & pirate badge holders) similarly to the Brigand King trinkets. * New type of item: "Design" - Some items can be made at normal shoppes but require the orderer to supply a an appropriate Design item. * New items at the trading post: Shako Hat Design, Cockade Hat Design, Imperial Banner Design, Explorers' Banner, Brass Telescope * Removed the move counter from Alchemistry. * Fixed formatting for some cash numbers in poker. * Some internal cleanup of crafting puzzles. * Some internal changes to swordfighting, carpentry, and sailing to improve randomness. * Due to above change, note that swordfighters will no longer all see identical sequences of pieces. * Fix a bug where Pirate News Page slowness would lock the entire client. * Fix a bug related to deluxe labor badges (Obviously, won't notice this on ice) * Fix a bug in labor calculation related to exceptionally large amounts of reserve labor * Fix the plurality of some labor messages * Internal changes related to managing portrait backgrounds. * Longer introductory tutorial. * Fix a bug where if you left the ship too quickly after setting sail on a swabbie transport voyage, the swabbies wouldn't correctly take their stations. =2010-01-19 - Nerds in Paradise= * Fix bug with trades and wagers that include items =2010-01-19= * Give out repute points for trading post purchases based on both the PoE spent and the value of trinkets cashed in * Fix bug with trading post items being greyed out in the ordering interface * Fix bug where the navy would sometimes get confused and refuse to pay out wages * Give feedback message when purchasing an item from a trading post =2010-01-18= * Allow more rotations for the tropical potted plant * Split the trading post items into tabs * In the trading post UI, allow items to be removed * Allow more than the required number of trinkets to be used toward the purchase of items at trading posts * Give feedback in failure cases for the fetch trinkets button * When pressing the fetch trinkets button, open the booty to trinkets =2010-01-15 #2= * Fix booched BK egg trinket requirements. * Fix some layout bits on the trading post UI. =2010-01-15= * Fix missing translation for Trading Post construction sites * Add a button that attempts to fill in the required trinkets for a type from unequipped trinkets in your inventory * Merchants more accurately estimate the cost to ship to different islands * Trading Posts now sell Brigand King eggs in exchange for complete sets of trinkets for each king * Excise the weaving puzzle stubs * Fix bug with trading in conch shells * Fix bug with trinket value system not adjusting * Fix bug with purchases failing if the total trinket value exceeded the base item cost =2010-01-14= * New Attraction building: Trading Post ** Players can trade in trinkets + PoE for special items ** Trinkets are given a PoE value that counts towards the price of the item. This price adjusts dynamically based on the types of trinkets recently traded in. ** Merchants prefer islands with Trading Posts * Newly delivered LE ships have custom adjectives * Fix non-exit rowboats on vessels (newly delivered ones will have this correct, old ones remain the same) * Pirates cashing out of a poker table with more than their buyin value go into the victory pose (this does not consider rebuys) * Provide swabbies to replace abandoning humans in all types of skirmishes except blockades instead of just in battles * Take appropriate cuts for swabbies from other skirmish payout types (e.g. PoE hauled) * Allow the shelves below decks on war brigs to be dusted * Players at low to mid performance levels dutying now contribute more to the ship's functionality * Swabbie skills and performance has been lowered so their contribution is the same as before Category:History